Spirit Classes
This page is about Spirit Classes. Characters' strengths are classified by a class: F, E, D, C B, A , and S. Although, there are two special classes known as Z and God which are reserved for characters who have transcended the limitations of every other character from F through S. F is the lowest and S is the highest. There are divisions to the classes; they can be separated as low, medium, and high (low, middle, upper) or simply B-, B, and B+. There is no difference in classes when it comes to the different types of Spirit Energy. Seikouki, Youki and Reiki fall into this class system. Class Ranking F Class This is the weakest possible class that any character could get. This consits of average humans of low intelligence without any noteworthy skills, low-level Demons, Mazoku, Dragons, and etc... Those in this class have absolutely no chance at all against any legitimate or even a semi-competent opponent. They are doomed to being a weakling for eternity. E Class The second to lowest class. Individuals of this strength aren't strong or smart but they are incredibly violent. However, their strength is just above that of the average human. Most abnormal humans and Astral Plane residents fall under this category. D Class The third lowest class. Like E-class individuals, they usually aren't very intelligent (with few exceptions) or exceptionally powerful; but their strength and endurance is super-human compared to an average human. However, compared to most individuals, they are very weak. According to Calypso, Ginta was an upper D-class when he first fought Yusuke. The strongest normal people with spiritual awareness in the world are all D-class. C Class This is about average strength for most individuals. They are stronger than F, E, and D classes, but their power pales in comparison to the stronger classes. These individuals are very common and are relatively abundant in both the Human and Demon worlds. B Class This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class individual strength, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of individuals that can be found in Human World, as any higher class can't pass through the Astral Plane Realm between the human and demon worlds without a special means of escaping. This however doesn't factor in higher classes already existing in the human world. The only time a higher class demon will be found in the Human World is if the Barrier is down, or a higher class of individuals either wear an organic device that downgrades their power, as Ryuga Daimao did when he first entered the Human World, or use a Kekai Energy Chamber to force your way through the Astral Plane Realm. According to Raizan, Tarou was an upper B-Class demon when he fought Ginta at the end of the Demon's Quest Saga. A-Class The second to highest class, A-class strength level are almost exclusive to Demon World within the Astral Plane, while the Astral barrier is up; the only exceptions are if a human attains this strength, an individual achieves this level in Human World, or if the barrier is destroyed and individuals with this power can traverse to the Human World. Prior to the Astral barrier's removal, A-class demons could not move between the worlds without aid. While exceptionally powerful and rare in the Human World, they are relatively common in the Demon World. However, compared to the power of an S-Class individual, they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers of the both Ryuga Kaiser, and Zagaiku Szasazu. S-Class S classes are the highest class (the pinnacle of power). They are so strong that even a "low" S class' strength can completely devastate a large area in one blow. In the Demon World, they are rare; with only about a handful ever known by name. It is extremely rare for even an A-class to achieve this level, however it has been observed that a strong A-class could achieve upper S-class in a given amount of time depending on the intensity and focus of the training. A single Lower S-class is strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred upper A classes by themselves with relatively little effort. Ryuga's full power was said to be at this level, as was Ginta's when he first unlocked the true awakening to his Mazoku after tapping into the hidden powers of the Gentle Darkness. The other Spirit Chi Warriors manage to reach S-class level over time as the series progresses. All this said, it is possible for characters in lower classes to defeat characters in higher classes. However, defeating an S-class opponent is almost completely impossible outside of circumstancial instances. Z-Class God Class Class System #God Class ##Upper God Class (Hyperverse Level) ##Middle God Class ##Lower God Class (Multiverse Level) #Z-Class ##Upper Z-Class (Universe Level) ##Middle Z-Class (Galaxy Level) ##Lower Z-Class (Solar System Level) #S-Class ##Upper S-Class (Planet Level) ##Middle S-Class (Continent Level) ##Lower S-Class (Country Level) #A-Class ##Upper A-Class (Island Level) ##Middle A-Class ##Lower A-Class (Mountain Level) #B-Class ##Upper B-Class (City Level) ##Middle B-Class ##Lower B-Class (Town Level) #C-Class ##Upper C-Class (Multi-City Block Level) ##Middle C-Class (City Block Level) ##Lower C-Class #D-Class ##Upper D-Class (Building Level) ##Middle D-Class (Small Room/Building Level) ##Lower D-Class #E-Class ##Upper E-Class (Wall Level) ##Middle E-Class ##Lower E-Class (Street Level) #F-Class ##Upper F-Class ##Middle F-Class (Human Level) ##Lower F-Class (Sub-Human Level) Trivia *S and F classes are very rare, F class are so weak that they simply don't last long and technically don't even show up on the Astral Plane World's chart, S class on the other hand, are the opposite. Their strength is so rare that even the Astral Plane World's elite soldiers don't know about them. *In both the anime and manga, C and B Classes have the biggest roster of characters in the series. *Although there are only three types of energy that a living being can utilize in the series: spirit (reiki), demon (youki), and sacred (seikouki), only two are shown able to reach the S class level, demon and sacred. Demon energy (youki) does not seemingly undergo any changes, remaining relatively constant throughout an apparition's lifespan, though it will still grow in both strength and amount possessed. Spirit energy (reiki), however, reaches a point where it ceases to rise at certain point or time in a human's life, such as in Yanagi and Masai's case, when they reached the peak of their power after the Ultimate Chimera Saga. However, with the right amount and type of training, a human's spirit energy will reach a point where it undergoes a metamorphosis, and fuses with a person's body. In this instance, spirit energy will change and either enter an advanced state of its normal energy flow pathway, or (under extremely rare conditions) become sacred energy (seikouki), enabling the wielder to reach S class levels. *The A class is the second most rarely seen class behind F and S, as most B class apparitions do not make it to A class, and some of the time when they do, they rapidly progress to S. With some individuals only takes a few months to years to reach lower S class level class levels once in A class, with proper training from strong individuals. At the same time, there are others who have failed to achieve S Class because of the monstrous gap between it and an A Class. Category:Classes